Only in Muggle Studies
by hpbebekthx
Summary: Co-Written with my friend...read to find out what it's about, review to tell us what you think! -(No, slash, just a heads up)
1. Chapter I

Only in Muggle Studies.  
  
A/N, ok, this is story is written by me and my friend, Emily, who live in different cities and haven't actually seen each other for about a year, so she's going to write one chapter, I'm going to write another chapter. Actually, It goes the other way, because this chapter is my chapter.anyways, that's what's going on, this isn't just my fic! Well, r&r&r, standards disclaimer applies.  
  
"You ready for them?" Draco asked, picking up a book form the box at random and flipping though it.  
  
"I guess I have to be, you?" Draco threw the book aside. Total trash, muggles had no taste. Harry was checking the class register. Again. Dumbl- Albus had asked them if they wanted to so him a favour, fill in as Muggle studies teachers this year. Well, not this year so to speak. He wanted them to go back to when their parents had been in school and be the Muggle studies teacher then. Under assumed names of course. So here they were, their first day of classes.  
  
"Eh, it's not my mom-dad-godfather-betrayer-of-my-parents out there that I have to face." Draco said, selecting another book.  
  
"You forgot Remus." Harry said, picking the book up off the floor. "And you do know that these books are very expensive, plus we have to actually have the students read these this year?"  
  
"Harry, they're about traveling pants. Pants, Harry, that travel. How stupid?" He never had understood muggle trends, or literature really. Well, he understood some things, otherwise he wouldn't be teaching this year. In actual fact this summer his father had dropped him off in America to get a taste of what muggles were really like. Without Magic. It was supposed to make him think even more less of them, but really had only learnt that they were people, just like him. Well, not just like him, it would be to much on their little brains if their was more than one Draco Malfoy running around.  
  
"The girls next door swear by these books. Besides, they're best sellers. And only the girls have to read them."  
  
"Oh, so I suppose the poor guys have to read this?" Draco said, indicating the book he was holding. He made a silent gesture to show how big he thought it was.  
  
"No, that would be a bible. We're using that for religion studies this year. All muggle aspects, remember?" Harry said, bending down to grab another box.  
  
"Alright, but it seems a bit, well, gory. They hung a guy on a cross. With nails. Do you have any idea how nasty that is? They threw stuff at him!" he threw that book aside too, and instead pointed to some large box-like things along one of the walls. "What are those?"  
  
"Will you quit throwing things! Particularly heavy things!" Harry yelped as the flying book whizzed past his head. "Those are computers, I've magic- ed them to work here, and, before you ask those are televisions."  
  
"Well, thanks, but I was actually going to tell you that the bells going to ring any minute." Draco looked on, amused, as Harry zoomed around the class, cleaning things up here and there, putting books away and complaining he wasn't ready yet.  
  
"There, we should be ready enough.I hope."Harry said in little gasps, holding his knees while he caught his breathe.  
  
"Well, actually, I read my watch wrong, silly me, we still have five minutes to go, but if your done, I'm going to open the door now." Ignoring Harry's mutterings of "I hate him, I will kill him as soon as I get the chance", Draco walked towards the door and pulled it open to be met by a prim looking red head.  
  
"Oh, you must be the new Muggle Studies teacher. Sorry I'm so early, only I wanted to be on time and as I has nothing else to do right now, I thought I might as well come up and see how they've done up the class and see what we'll be studying this year. Only the door was locked, and there wasn't enough time go anywhere else, so I thought I'd just wait." She said this all very fast.  
  
"Oh, uh, I see. Well, yes, I'm one of the teachers. And this year we'll be studying muggles. Hence." He gave a little dramatic pause here, "The name." Harry snorted a bit at this. He was turning on what some students laughing called "The Draco charm".  
  
"One of the teachers? There's more of you?"  
  
"Well, no, there's only one of me, but yes, there is another teacher. Him." Draco said, jabbing a thumb in Harry's direction, who waved a little before going back to his work.  
  
"oh." She said, then stuck her hand out, "Evans, Sir, Lily Evans." Harry spluttered a bit. His mother was a regular Hermione, she was muggle born, and still insisted on taking muggle Studies.  
  
"You alright there, Po-erm-Smith?" Draco called out.  
  
"Um, I think I need your help."  
  
:"Alright what's the problem?"  
  
"I think I need your help over here."  
  
"But we have a student. An eager to leanr student! How can I turn her out-"  
  
"I think I need your help over here, right now or else I'll do something rash!"  
  
"Sorry, but my short tempered colleague needs my help or else he'll do something rash, apparently, I'll be right back." Draco said, stalking over to the other side of the room. "What." he hissed, squatting down next to Harry and picking up some books to put on the shelf.  
  
"That's my mom!" Harry hissed back. "But she's muggle born! What is she doing in a muggle studies class?"  
  
"Um, didn't Granger take muggle studies?"  
  
"Yes, that's my point." Harry said, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Um, I hate to interrupt, but the bells about to go, I thought you aught to know." Lily said form across the room, looking from her watch to them with an odd expression on her face. Just then the bell rang, and slowly students started making there way in.  
  
"Figures," Harry heard someone say, "That Evans would be here first, what a bloody suck up!"  
  
"Alright, class. Everyone take a seat. Oh, and be mindful, you better like the person your sitting next to because you guys just made up the seating plan. If I see things aren't working out, then I will have you moved to different desks." Harry said in a no-nonsense sort of voice.  
  
"Now, who can tell me what you covered last year?" Draco asked them while Harry walked around asking name and jotting down where they were sitting.  
  
"Not much, actually." Some one said.  
  
"Oh, and who are you?" Draco asked them.  
  
"Sirius Black, if you must know." He stressed the must, as though it was non of Draco's business.  
  
"Right. Well, Mr. Black, I hope we can put something into your head this year." He surveyed the room quickly, then waited for Harry to join him at his side before continuing. "Well, now we know who you are, you should know who we are. My name is Draco, that one is Harry." A hand hot into the air.  
  
"Don't you mean Professor Harry?" Lily asked, before she was called on.  
  
"No, he means Harry. First name basis' tend to work better than others." A few people nodded at this, Hogwarts was know for it's eccentric teachers. "So, today we have these, an assortment of Muggle magazines. I want you all to read them, as this year will focus mainly on muggle trends." the Students came up, each selecting a few magazines and then getting down to reading them. It sounded like a study hall.  
  
"It's quiet in here. I want you all to talk! You will never learn anything if you keep your opinions to yourself! You!" Draco said, pointing a finger at a boy named Joseph, "What have you learned so far?"  
  
Joseph, who seemed a little taken aback at being pointed out, muttered out "They seem to like bright colours." He was holding a magazine which proclaimed "twist" and was covered in shocking red and yellow spots and the odd picture and squiggle. There seemed to be very little actually story in there though.  
  
Draco looked at him, then threw his hands up in the air. "Go ahead, Lily, I know you've noticed."  
  
Lily, ignoring everyone else's mutters of "teachers pet", stood up and said clearly. "They're all dated for the year 2003." There was a sound of pages being flipped as everyone checked dates.  
  
"Well, at least someone noticed. This year we have decided to teach from the future, instead of the present. Mostly because we've been dragged through time before and find the future much more interesting."  
  
The class broke out in chatter, this was going to be a very different year.  
  
A/N, The next Chappie is by my bff, and we have a slightly different view on how to write thing, IE, she writes Draco as Malfoy, I write him based (loosely) on the Draco from the Trilogy by Cassandra Claire, so yes, Characters will vary, and don't forget to review! 


	2. Chapter II

CHAPTER TWO  
  
Lilly and her friend Marilyn walked down the hall that afternoon after class. The class had been like no other she'd ever had, and she wasn't sure if she'd liked it or not.  
"Can you believe that magazine"? Marilyn asked. " 'Twice the lashes, half the cash. Isn't that your kind of multiplying?' "she said, quoting an add for mascara. She shook her head. "If you ask me, don't the eyelashes they HAVE work?"  
Lilly was quiet as Marilyn went ranting on.  
"And the shampoo adds? Puh-leeze! Who cares if your hair is floating to other planets as long as it's actually on your head? Lilly?"  
Lilly had gone very quiet.  
"Are you okay, Lil? Cuz if you're not, you can always go to the nurse you know."  
"Mar? What do you think of the new teacher?"  
"Which one?"  
"The dark-haired one. Harry."  
Marilyn looked at her oddly.  
"He's just a teacher, Lil. Like all others. Why?"  
"I can't say." she replied. "I just felt really weird when he looked at me. Like I knew him or something. It was a really strong, sort of brainwave thing."  
Marilyn looked at her.  
"Lil?" she said. "You're kind of freaking me out."  
*  
Back in the classroom, Harry and Malfoy were having yet another tiff.  
"YES, I'm SURE that was my mom." Harry said through gritted teeth. "I'd recognize her anywhere."  
"Yeah, even though you've never met her? Uh-huh, I'm sure."  
"So am I. Why would I lie?"  
"Uhhhh." Malfoy stumbled around, trying to think of a reason. When he couldn't, he said  
"Anyway, she's a mudblood." Harry's insides burned with anger.  
"And that matters because.."  
"Because when you're a mudblood, things generally go loopy when you're around normal people."  
It was all he could do not to thrust out and hit him. This little worm just didn't know when to quit! He watched Malfoy Droning on about muggle-borns and their unluckiness, shaking with rage and sweating slightly with the combined efforts of trying not to hit him and carrying a huge pile of books to the table at the far end of the room, setting up for the next class.  
".and I suppose we'll be seeing your useless father, too." Malfoy was saying as Harry jerked himself back to reality.  
"I suppose if you don't get sick or anything, they'll have to pass. But slip up once, once at all, and both your mudblood parents fail!"  
"My dad was a pure blood, and you know it." Hissed Harry through clenched teeth as the students in the next class came filing in.  
"And don't forget that your parents are here too. Do anything to mine that harms them in any way, shape or form, and yours get detention for every little thing they do."  
"Oooh, nasty karma." said a girl in the front row quietly, watching the two teacher glaring at one another.  
"I don't think there'll be any learning done in here any time soon."  
Knowing her assumptions of teachers were nearly always right, she went back to the book she'd been reading, smiling at the thought of a free period. 


	3. Chapter III

A/N, thanks to Brin Summers for the encouraging review, here's the next chapter! BTW, Mow is an awesomely fun game, though no ones quite sure why.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco, Harry mused, could be a real ass sometimes. More mood swings than a pregnant woman, Hermione had once scoffed. That knowledge did not stop Harry from wanting to kill him sometimes, though the class of fourth years sitting in front of him made him resist the temptation.  
  
"Listen up!" Draco called out as soon as the bell went, "I wasn't sure were to start with this class, but this young lady-"  
  
"Narcissa Black" The girl sitting in front of him said primly.  
  
"Narcissa Black mentioned Karma, and I think that's a great place to start. I want each of you to think of a muggle religion or ethnic group, and when I point at you, you will tell Harry," Here he paused to point to him, "and he will write it on the board. We'll go from there."  
  
He started with Narcissa, who of course said Buddhism, then to her friend who said Judaism, and so on. Eventually the board was covered with twenty different religions.  
  
"Alright, lets see, we've got Wicca, Christianity, Islam, Catholic, Varying Orthodox's, Atheist, very good, very good." Harry said, counting them off.  
  
"Yes, very good. I want you to pick one, and write at least 22½ inches on it, what it's principles are, who founded it, where it started, and how influential it is today. This will be due in two days, so get started. Any extra facts on it are good, you will find varying referenced books at the back" Draco flicked a hand carelessly towards the bookshelves at the end of the class room, then turned around and flopped into a chair.  
  
"I thought we were doing religions with the fifth years, we were doing a home ec style thing for these guys." Harry said quietly, sitting in a chair next to Draco.  
  
"Yes, well, mother was already talking about it, and we can do home-ec with the fifth years then. Just trade them around. It'll all work out, don't fret your scarred head about anything."  
  
Harry looked up, as though trying to see said scar. He sighed, then got up to see how the students were doing.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mow." Lily proclaimed, throwing her card down onto the large pile in front of her. There was a collected sigh amongst the girls sitting on the muggle studies room floor.  
  
"Lily, you did not just win again." Marilyn said, throwing her cards in with everyone else's.  
  
"Play again?" A shy round faced girl named Claire asked, checking the clock.  
  
"Yeah, why not." Marilyn said, shuffling half the deck (which was actually made up of three or four different decks) and giving the other half to Lily.  
  
Once all the cards were sorted out, Lily paused and then announced, "Let the games begin" followed by a complete silence.  
  
Harry walked over, smiling. He used to love the game mow, but he hadn't played it since he got his acceptance letter to Hogwarts. His smile grew wider as Lily threw down her last card with a bored "mow."  
  
"Here, deal me in." Harry said, settling himself into the circle.  
  
"Do you know how to play? Because we can't tell you if you don't." Claire said seriously.  
  
"Don't worry, I haven't played for a while, but I think I remember the general rules."  
  
"here, let's just start over, so all of Lily's crazy rules don't count. Vicki can deal." Marilyn said, passing the cards to a girl with a pointed nose and blonde ringlets who nodded and started counting out cards. Harry had the sudden urge to steeple his fingers and say "Excellent, excellent", but somehow resisted.  
  
"let the games begin."  
  
Half an hour later, Lily had a pile of cards at her feet (she could no longer hold them all), and everyone else, save Harry, were slowly getting there. Harry, on the other hand, had two cards left, and was nearing his turn, when the bell rang.  
  
"Point of Order, we'll continue this tomorrow. Leave it here." Harry said, getting up and walking to the front of the class.  
  
"I can't believe he beat me! No one beats me! I'm like the mow queen!" Lily said, dumbstruck.  
  
"It had to happen sometime, now come on, lets go or else we'll be late for Potions." Marilyn said, grabbing her arm and pulling her along.  
  
~*~  
  
Ok, we need reviews, reviewers are lovely creatures, who brighten Author(ess)'s days with their kinda and hyper words. Hint hint. 


	4. Chapter IV

Okay, here's the next chapter. (Obviously.) I myself have no clue what mow is, but there you are.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Lily, can you give me a hand with these?" Draco asked as the students began to file out.  
"Uhhh..OOOkaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy.." she said, glancing at the six or so papers in Draco's hand. "May I ask why?"  
"No." He said, annoyingly, like a three year old keeping his candy close.  
"Okay.." she took three of the papers and followed him out of the room, pondering relentlessly why he could possibly need help with these papers.  
Halfway to his office, which was also Harry's, Harry himself popped up out of nowhere like he'd been following them, which, in truth, he had been.  
"Break's almost over." said Harry to Draco. "I think Lily needs to get to class."  
Draco glared.  
"And I think she should finish what she started" he said, sliding behind her to keep her from leaving.  
"And I can think of a few certain people who'd like to know a few certain things about YOUR certain family. Beat it."  
Draco glared furiously, then turned and stalked off.  
"Thanks, Harry." she said, sounding a bit relived. "He was kinda creeping me out."  
"He creeps me out all the time." said Harry, sort of laughing. "He was in Slytherin, you know."  
"No, I don't. Was he really?" They had started to walk towards the dungeons.  
"He really seems to like Severus. Have you met him? Severus Snape? Can't STAND him!!!!" She fumed on.  
"And I hate teachers who have favourites, too. I'm glad Professor Linfitch doesn't. He's one of my favourites."  
Harry had to think to remember who Professor Linfitch was.  
'Potions,' he remembered with a start. 'Wonder what it was like to enjoy that class.'  
".Do YOU think so? Sir?"  
"Uh." he said, wondering what he was supposed to say. "Yeah, sure. I s'pose so."  
"Favouritism? Really?"  
"Oh! Uh..no. no, of course not." She rolled her eyes in her head and kept walking.  
"So.do you like Quidditch?" he asked, trying to keep the conversation going.  
"No, actually. I don't really have the time or wish to watch. Or play, to be correct. I need to study. Plus, also, I hate that seeker person almost more than Severus."  
He knew immediately who she meant, and changed the subject again.  
  
"So, what do you like to do other than study and hate the Gryffindor Seeker?"  
She smiled, as though trying not to laugh, and said:  
"Well, let's see. Umm.here, I don't mind Hogsmede, y'know, the village, and then I like reading and photography and staying up late when I'm not allowed is always fun." she gasped, horrified at what she'd said.  
  
"Don't worry." Harry said to her, reading her thoughts. "I won't report you. Although, you really shouldn't do it much. So, that's what you do here. What about at home?"  
Amazed at her good luck, she said:  
"Oh, I like reading and photography, obviously, and then I also like camping and swimming and the movies, and Terrorizing my sister is always fun. I think I'm the only one who sees her for what she is. A freak!!!"  
He almost laughed at how different those words could sound when they were just a joke.  
They were nearing the dungeons now, and coming closer and closer to the place where Lily's potions class was held.  
"I also have a column in a neighbourhood newspaper, lead column, in fact, plus I write the advice occasionally, and publish it by magic at a place only I know ab."  
She uttered a small scream at that one, and nearly started crying, as she ran off, muttering "I'm going to be expelled, I'm going to be expelled!" into her potions room.  
He'd never known his mother at all until a few days ago, but he never would have guessed this of her. She'd found a way to get past the Ministry, he had no clue what it was, but he knew two things.  
1), she was smarter than Hermione, but had a secret sort of desire to break rules.  
Heaven knows, he knew how that felt.  
He really had to laugh at it, if, he reminded himself, it hadn't been real. He'd have to tell her somehow that he wouldn't rat her out. Then they could talk again.  
He suddenly realized, as he made his way back to his classroom, where there was no class at the moment, that simply by catching them alone, talking to them between classes, after class, weekends, whenever! He could find out all about them. He could ask his parents anything, ANYTHING!!! And it wouldn't make a difference to anyone. The prospect of knowing his parents was on the tips of his fingers, and he wasn't going to let this possibility pass.  
  
Okay, review, please, because I'm not feeling as good about this chapter as I did about chapter two. Is it any good???? 


	5. Chapter V

A/N, HUGE HUGE HUGE thankies to Brin (or whatever your name is now, I can't remember, *is very depressed*) For her very encouraging reviews, and giving me and Emmy-dearest something to work from! Yay! Yay for Bri-wait, it has sosmrhting to do with Slytherin angels…Ooo. I will figure it out. 

Chapter five

The days spent in school dragged by, and Lily found herself liking Harry more and more. This in itself was very embarrassing, because he was a _teacher _after all. Every time her mind went into that area of thought she could feel herself blushing, and now was no exception. 

"Cornflakes getting fresh with you?" Lily jumped the turned around to see who had dared interrupt her. Well, speak of the devil, there was Professor Harry. She blushed a bit more. 

"No, just…just a little warms all…" She mentally smacked herself for that. 

"Oh, I see," He said, nodding, "Well, I was just stopping by to congratulate you on you paper you handed in on the green house effect, very interesting point of views in there. Five points to Gryffindor." Then he got up and walked up to the Head table, making a weird gesture at Draco.*

Her cornflakes were too soggy to eat now, and after quickly consulting her timetable, she noticed to her glee that it was Muggle Studies first thing. 

~*~

"Pop Quiz!" Draco called out happily as soon as they had all taken there seats. 

"What?!" Sirius yelled, standing up so fast he knocked both his desk and his chair over.

"What Draco is trying to say is that we are conducting a sort of experiment," Harry said calmly as James helped Sirius pick up his desk, "What we have here are muggle exams, taking by the age group equivalent to a third year. I'll find it interesting to see your marks. Oh, and when in doubt, see." Several questioning pairs of eyes fell on him, but if he noticed he chose to ignore them and began handing out books. 

"Fill in the circles completely, we will supply you with no.2 pencils, as soon as you get it, you may begin" Draco explained--though a bit vaguely, as some of the students complained.

"Don't worry, We're only doing Socials today, Maths tomorrow, Science on Wednesday, Thursday we'll do French and Friday we'll play games. Sounds good?" There were some grunts in reply to this, but after that most people sat down and did the tests. 

~*~

"How are we supposed to know about that Champagne guy?" James exploded as soon as they were out of ear shot.

"It's Charlemagne." Remus said absently.

"How do you know that? You don't even take muggle studies." Sirius said, his lip curling in disgust at Remus' stack of books he insisted carrying to all classes.

"Because, I just do. He was a king after all." Remus said, shrugging, "Anyways, it can't have been that hard, I heard Lily saying it was a piece of cake."

"Yeah, well, she's _muggle born_. She went to school and _learnt _this. We didn't." Sirius shot back. 

"Actually," A voice said from behind them, "We did muggle social evolution last year. Charlemagne started many schools and was very interested in the arts." 

"Speak of the devil!" James cried, ruffling his hair. Lily just rolled her eyes, then walked away. "I don't get it. I'm not hideous am I? Why won't she just go out with me? I've tried everything!" 

"Well, if it's any consolation, we don't think your hideous." Peter said quietly, staring off into space. 

"Yeah, we think your kinda perdy!" Laughing at Sirius' antics, they all walked towards their next class. 


	6. Chapter VI

****

Chapter Six

"Is there any point telling you to stop walking like that?" Draco leered at Harry as he walked circles around the office.

"No!" he barked, whipping around so that he bashed into the desk, which moved slightly so that it knocked over a waste-paper basket, which bashed into an empty cardboard box, which knocked over a pile of paperback books on top of the chair next to it, which shuddered so that the several ink bottles on it fell off it and out the window.

"Thank you." Draco said, rolling his eyes. "That was very smooth…"

Rushing to make sure no one had gotten drenched in ink and broken glass, Harry leapt over another pile of boxes and promptly knocked them over.

"That was just klutzy. Even for you." Draco grinned as Harry swore under his breath at the pain in his knee. "Are you going to tell me why, or no?"

"Look, " Harry snarled, banging his head on the window frame as he ducked out of it. "You've MET your parents before, okay? To meet them for the first time in a scenario where you are in complete and utter control is not something that goes across my head as 'normal'."

He slipped away from the window, being careful not to trip on anything else.

"I'm going to clean up the glass." he snapped, and stalked out, muttering "Complete and utter control. Yeah. Complete control."

Malfoy watched him go.

"Seeing as they're making you hurt something every time you turn around, I'd say you're not as in control as you think you are Potter." he glowered out the door for a minute, and then returned to the papers he had been grading.

*

Lily, who had been trying to sort out her rather complicated thoughts, walked across the grounds in the late afternoon sunlight. 

_Uurgh…_she thought, as the thought of her teacher popped up in her head, right with a little mental caption, saying 'Cute'.

_Oh, my GOD, how embarrassing…_she thought to herself as she hurried through the grounds. If she waited a minute longer, she could be the one of the first in the great hall, and find a spot alone with enough private space for her and her friends to talk.

As she hurried under an open window, there was an almighty crash from above, and six bottles of ink fell from the window, narrowly missing her head. They smashed and sprayed her feet and knees with ink.

"I will KILL the sick little scumbag who thought that was funny!!!" she screamed at no one in particular, and ran up through the entrance hall to the fat lady, dripping ink.

After changing quickly and rushing down to the great hall she sat down with Marylin, Claire and the others.

"Where WERE you?" Marylin snarled. "It was your turn to save us all our spot! I mean, it's not the end of the world or anything, but I do prefer to sit where we don't have to chew stuff in front of people."

Everyone stared..

"Sit where you don't have to CHEW in front of people?" Clare asked, sceptically. 

"What are WE, trolls?"

"Okay, so my big secret's out." snarled Marylin. "I don't know why, but I've never liked eating in front of people. Don't ask." she shot back, as the others giggled.

"Well, I know how you feel." said Clare. " Even if your fear is a little…scary…I…uh…well, I've always been scared of open closets at night. I don't know why."

Everyone giggled.

"Seeing as everyone's spilling the beans on themselves, " said a girl named Tara, "I suppose I have to say something…uh…okay! I used to have this HUGE crush on this guy named, uh, Aaron, I think, and my sister found out in my diary and told him, and he made this big show of saying he liked someone else, in front of me and my friends…grrr…that was when I found out what a useless jerk he was."

"I'll say…what a creep!" Marylin was exasperated. "Well, what about you, Lily? You HAVE to tell your most embarrassing secret…we all did."

Lily sat in a heart stopping silence for a minute, and then stammered around, trying to make up a lie.

"Uh…um, well…uh…I, uh…I slept with a teddy bear until I was five!"

The others stared.

"Yeah, and so did the rest of the world." said Marylin. "Anything else?"

Lily could feel her cheeks burning, and she knew even if she managed to make up an acceptable story, they'd never believe it. Yes, she was in a bit of a tight spot, but she was never going to tell about her crush on Prof. Harry. Never. Not even if torture was involved.

"Um…I have to go to the bathroom." she said instead.

"Oooh, big secret, Lil." Marylin grinned.

":No, I mean really do!!!"

"Oh, okay then!"

Thankful they had at least bought THAT excuse, she got up and hurried off to the nearest bathroom.

_Oooh, boy._ She thought, blushing furiously. _That was WAY too close…and they still expect an embarrassing secret…_

Trying her hardest to think of one, she caught a glance of herself in the mirror and noticed she had somehow gotten mashed potatoes all over her backside.

_Well, that'll do…_she thought as she hurriedly scrubbed them off. _I'll just change the date is all…_

Hurrying back to the great hall, praying she wouldn't run into Harry, she slipped back into the great hall and told her friends about the time three years ago when she'd supposedly smashed mashed potatoes all over her backside at her old muggle school.

The other girls bought it, and they soon went off to bed.

Dear diary, She wrote after the others had fallen asleep. I really don't know what's gotten into me. There's this new muggle studies teacher here, and he's an okay teacher, I guess, but just recently I've been thinking he's sorta cute…I dunno what's up with that, because he's a TEACHER, so not only is the mere thought embarrassing, but also entirely inappropriate. UURGH!!! I just do NOT feel right about this…it's just nasty. I really have to go now, because I have a test in history of magic tomorrow morning…see you tomorrow, as always, 

Your friend, 

Lily.

xxx ooo.

*

Harry was just falling asleep when he suddenly felt restless for some unexplained reason. He had no clue why, but as this sort of thing happened fairly frequently, he wasn't worried about it. He just opened a book to make himself sleepy again, trying to ignore the incessantly nagging feeling in the back of his mind.


	7. Chapter VII

It was late, but Draco was finding it increasingly hard to sleep. It didn't help that there was some couple down the hall giggling and the like. It also didn't help that Potter couldn't sleep either. It didn't matter that there was a thick brick wall in-between their quarters, Draco had extremely sensitive ears and even the slightest sound woke him up. Right now he could hear Harry rummaging through his books, and figuring he wouldn't get any sleep until his raven-haired colleague did, he went over to his desk and went over the lesson plan. 

They had the forth years first thing, and Harry had insisted that they do a gym class sort of thing with them, and after that the seventh years were taking a math exam (Draco had taken it, and received a mighty 40%; Harry had taken great joy in telling him he failed). Lunch was, well, lunch, and then Draco got to pick what they did with the fifth years. So far he had nothing. He had played with the idea of pulling out a bunch of cameras and letting them go wild. Well, maybe not completely wild, they would have to have a theme…he should be writing this down. Three hours later he had the whole lesson plan written out. Ah, he was a genius.

Now all he needed to do was figure out what to do with the sixth years.

~*~

"By the pricking of my thumb….something wicked this way comes…", Blank faces greeted Harry's proposition. "Ok, that's it, before the exam, you all have to go find out who said that, exactly. And who wrote it. Go…busy yourselves." All the students groaned, but turned to their books just the same. Harry had a feeling that they might not get to the math exam as planned. But alas, he was a Shakespeare fan and if they didn't know THAT line, then they would be doomed. In his opinion anyways. 

"What have you done to them?" Asked a rather shocked (and much younger) Professor Mcgonagall, whom Harry had not realized was there. 

"Shh, Harry's got them set out on a little quest" Draco said, motioning towards the board. Harry had written the aforementioned verse on it in big block letters with the "assignment" underneath in his untidy scrawl.

"So basically he's making them look up classic literature?" Mcgonagall asked, mildly amused as she surveyed the bent heads.

"AH-HAH!" Sirius exclaimed, "So it's _Classic Literature_, eh? Well, let me tell you, I will no longer be looking through these magazines, oh no! You try to be tricky, but I see right through you….right through…" 

Harry, who had looked up hopefully at Sirius' initial out break had turned back disappointedly, shaking his head as his godfather rambled on about the teachers "trickiness".

"What had you wanted, then?" Harry asked his former teacher.

"Well, I was asked to inform you of a last minute teachers meeting to be held at lunch concerning the growing threat of Voldemort…" 

Draco's eyebrows raised, and Harry made a sort of gagging sound. Draco snickered. Harry hit him. Mcgonagall stared. Harry apologized, and Draco tried to explain.

"he has, erm, issues, so to speak, with the dark lord…." 

"Hmm," Mcgonagall said, watching Harry who was now trying to help the students without giving away the answer, "Well, perhaps he'll share with us what he knows of him."

"Perhaps…" Draco said absently.


	8. Chapter VIII

Hi. Here's chapter eight, obviously. Oh, and in case you're wondering, I FINALLY got the right word processor, so if you want to read my one, so-so story, my penname's Feline-go-meow. That is all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

A Voldemort meeting. Great. Just what he needed. You couldn't even be safe from the weirdo if you went to the past. 

Harry thought all these thoughts somewhat bitterly as Draco showed the fifth year students how to work a camera.

And on top of this, he hadn't been sleeping for a few days either. This naggy little feeling at the back of his head was constantly there, making him think _I did that! I did that! That's taken care of…what could I have forgotten?_

He still hadn't figured that out, and it was driving him mad.

That night at supper, He was still trying to figure out what was nagging him. He had a feeling he would only know when it was too late to do it, so, on the due date for whatever it was. So, he tried to enjoy his food, but it wasn't exactly easy, with thought of the Voldemort meeting on his mind. He'd thought, coming back in time, that he would finally get a break from this maniac.

_Well, I guess not!_ he thought, as he began his dessert, and a conversation with the little-bit-but-not-quite-younger Dumbledore.

**************************************************************************

Lily sat, eating, and a tiny bit bored. Her friends sat all around her, chatting about who's hot who's not, teachers are pains, potatoes are gross…all those things.

"Know what I heard today?" Marylin asked, her mouth full of peas.

"What?" asked Claire, who was working earnestly on driving a safety pin through a thick stack of post-it notes.

"Why are you doing that?" asked Tara.

"Because I want to! Now, what were you saying, Mar?"

Marylin looked at the pile of post-its, with a safety pin stuck halfway through, and then said 

"Oh, it wasn't that important. The teachers are just being anal, is all."

"How?" asked Lily, tearing her eyes of her fingernails. 

"Well, they seem to think this Voldemort guy is a threat. I mean, he's killed what? Two people?"

"Two FAMILIES'" said Lily. And anyone who kills ANYONE, muggle or wizard, mortal or god, cat or mouse, is a threat. What about the friends and relatives of the ones who were killed? Do you think THEY think he's not a threat?"

"I know, I know" said Marilyn. "What I meant was, There's always a dark wizard or serial killer on the loose. They kill one or two nameless, faceless people, and they're either caught or never heard from again. Why is this guy gonna be any different?"

"Because…oh, I don't know!" snapped Lily. "I just think…maybe…aw, c'mon, guys! Dumbledore obviously thinks he means business!"

Claire, who was still working intently with her post-its, nodded.

"Whatever Dumbledore says, I go with that."

"Wow, Claire, _you're_ gonna make some doormat! Think for yourself for once!" Said Marylin, as Lily began formulating a plan at the back of her mind.

"I like being a doormat. It makes me feel safe" said Claire, as the pin broke through the paper and into her thumb. A tiny dot of blood welled up.

**************************************************************************

"So, Voldemort's already killed a muggle family, the Carinelles, I believe, John, Elizabeth, and their daughter Sidney, and a wizarding family." Dumbledore said, seriously. All the teachers except Harry and Draco bowed their heads.

"Um…" said Harry, quietly.

"The Williamses" explained Dumbledore. "Great wizards…great wizards…and such a sweet little boy, too."

"So" Continued Albus, "he's struck in London, and in Chester. I say, the next time he attacks anyone, even so much as a alley cat, we strike back."

"Especially if it's an alley cat!" cried a very batty looking old lady, Professor Felixius, whom Harry didn't recognize, not that he minded so much. "Cats are adorable!"

All teachers present stared, and the cat-lady blushed.

"I say", said Albus, "That we start an organization, an Order, a sort of anti-Voldemort…club, I guess you could say. "

"Lets call it the Kitty-cat club!" cried the woman.

"Madam Pomfrey…"whispered McGonagal.

Madam Pomfrey got up, and kindly escorted the crazy cat teacher from the room.

"Well, we'll need a new arithmancy teacher…" said Albus, quietly. "But on to more important things!"

The teachers nodded.

"I suggest we make up an organization of some sort, and start recruiting members immediately. We can find out what he's up to, get a head start…"

"Oh, I'm SURE that's going to work!" snapped Draco. "Let's get going, yank a bunch of people from their jobs, make them work in the organization, yeah, I'm Sure that idea'll be an immediate success!"

_I wonder if this is how the order of the phoenix REALLY got off to such a slow start…_thought Harry miserably, his feeling of happiness dying.

No one noticed a red head swiftly making it's way off toward Gryffindor tower.

**************************************************************************

"So, they're starting an organization against Voldemort?" asked Claire, wide eyed. 

It was eleven o'clock at night, and the others were asleep. This was all well and good, really, since they thought Voldemort was a load of old tosh.

Claire listened aptly, as Lily told all she had heard while squatting in an uncomfortable position outside the headmaster's office.

"You know how I take DADA?" asked Lily. Claire nodded.

"Well, one of my teachers, the cuuu-oool one, he was quiet, but the other one, the one that kinda scares me, he says it's a lame idea."

Claire shook her head. 

"It's not." she said. "It's ingenious!" She rubbed the bandaid on her thumb with her pointer finger.

"I think Dumbledore's gonna listen to him! I don't think he'll start it right away!" cried Lily.

"So, you think he will eventually?"

"Oh, yeah, he'll do it eventually, but later. Once a lot more people have been killed."

"Oh, I see." Claire was silent. Eventually, without talking, the two girls turned out the light.

Harry and his mother-to-be laid awake for a long time, both thinking more or less the same thing.


End file.
